Twisted Way of Thinking
by SxE ferlife4
Summary: they both had four things in common. their obsession over music and rain. the fact that they had gifts no one else did. and that their parents are goin to try and kill them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i dont own Twilight or most of the songs.**

**Preface**

**People call me a lazy, selfish person. Seriously? I just hate doin' anything that doesn't involve music or anything of the sort. I had to have music around me.**

**thats why I won't let anyone touch my CD's or iPods or anything of mine. See what I mean? **

**Chapter one**

**My family and I had just moved to Forks, Washington. I really didn't even know what was so great about this place other than the rain. I loved the rain.**

**It was a complete haven for me. NO one could really understand me. The way I loved music and rain. The tended to be weirded out and intrigued at the**

**same time. Like my father, Jonathan Masen, who was a world famous therapist. He always was trying to get me to explain why I was amused so easily by music and rain.**

**I never really knew why, so I just shrugged the question away not really expecting him to suddenly diagnose me with bipolar disorder. My father decided that it was best we moved away from Chicago might i add to Forks, Washington.**

**Bad move. This place was the rainiest and the greenest place on the face of the earth!**

**Anyways, I thought it'd be nice to just enjoy what I have.**

**next day**

**"EDWARD ANOTHNEY MASEN!! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS YOUR FIRST DAY AT FORKS HIGH SCOOL!!"**

**I heard my mother yell from downstairs. I groggily got out of my bed and got ready for school in a quick pace. Throwing on a black shirt that says "LETS START A RIOT"**

**in neon green with black and white striped arm-warmers, then TriPPants and lastly my black converse high tops with red skulls. I smirked at my appearance,**

**knowing fully that my parents disapproved. They wanted me to be the good child. Don't get me wrong, I have straight A's, just not a perfect discipline record.**

**As I walked down the stairs I could feel my fathers glares and my mothers saddened gaze. **

**"Morning," I said curtly. My father nodded his head and my mom smiled sweetly and pointed to the breakfast bar on my skateboard that was next to the door.**

**I smiled internally, my mom was always worrying about me. Always taking care of me. **

**Truthfully, there was something wrong with me. I could hear certain people's thoughts. It was really freaky when i first found out about it.**

**I was ten, at the skate park and showing my mom this new trick i had made up the previous day.**

**I messed up and i fell. I heard my mom run over to me and ask if i was alright... but her lips weren't moving.**

**I told her later in the day what i noticed, we both came to the conclusion that I could read minds of those I love. it was nice and comforting in a way, in a another way. it was scary beyond all of earth.**

**I grabbed my skateboard and put the snack bar in my pant pocket. I quickly turned on my iPod and put on the song, "Out of Control" by Hoobastank.**

**I boarded down to Forks High School. Not knowing that my life was about to be changed beyond repair.**


	2. WTF!

disclaimer: i dont own twilight or most of the songs

Chapter 2

As I boarded towards the school, I saw the usual. Preps, punks, jocks... jeez, can people actually get anymore dense?? Anyways, I saw one person though, that really caught my attention. She had mahogany brown hair that was choppy and shoulder length, wearing neon orange tank with neon green vestbuttoned and neon pink skinny jeans and neondang that girl likes neon purple high tops. Wow, she had a great bod. **A/N:Just so you people know im a girl and my big bro helped me with that **

Suddenly, "Bring Me to Life" remix popped on and I had the sudden urge to dance. Quickly, I changed it to "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco.

_Oh, well imagine_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_

_And I can't help but to hear_

_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

_"What a beautiful wedding_

_What a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to a waiter_

_"And, yes, but what a shame_

_What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_I chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of_

_Oh, well in fact_

_Well I'll look at it this way_

_I mean, technically, our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast_

_So pour the champagne_

_Oh, well in fact_

_Well I'll look at it this way_

_I mean, technically, our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast_

_So pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

_I chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationallity_

_Again_

_I chime in_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

_Again_

I don't even know why I like that song so much. Maybe coz its catchy?? I don't know...

Not even 5 minutes after I saw Neon Quenn I dubbed her that I saw her again in the office where I had to get my schedule. As soon as I walked in, she turned around. her face was angelic. But what really caught my attention was her eyes. They were like dark chocolate.

"Dude? You okay?" an angels voice asked. It took me a second to realize she was talking to me.

"Yeah, sorry," I said with a quick smile. she flashed a smirk and then looked at the receptionist.

"Does he know what kind of school this is?" she asked. I could her smugness in her voice.

"A school for the gifted right?" I asked stupidly. Big mistake.

"Kid, this school is for freaks, mutants. And from what I can tell, you obviously didn't know that." the angel said laughing afterwards.

The only thing that I could think of after that...

**WTF?!**


	3. I'm a Borrrower

disclaimer: i dont own twilight or most of the songs

Chapter 3

All I could do was stand there in shock. MUTANTS?! Did my parents think this was a joke? The girl waved her hand in my face.

Bella's POV

The really hott boy just stood there. I could tell he was shocked... like A LOT. I could hear his thoughts... oh, that must be his gift. KOOL!!

'Mutants?? Do my parents think that this is funny?' he thought. I laughed really loud. he looked at me curiously. I must've got him out of his shocked state, weird.

"What's so funny?"he asked in a smooth velvet-y voice. I blushed,

"Your thoughts," I said pointing to his forehead. "Your 'rents that bad too?" I could tell he was really confused. I sighed, "You know how I told you this school is for mutants?" he nodded. "Well, I'm what they call a Borrower. I can look at someone and if they have a gift, I automatically got it stored in my brain. hence the borrowing. I can also take peoples powers away from them and grant non-mutants powers." I explained in one breath. Here comes the shock... wait why is there no shock?

'Wow, she must be tagged by those Vultures if she has that great of a power' he thought.

"How do you know about the Vultures?" now its my turn to be shocked. Very few knew about them. Usually only the ones that were tagged knew about them.

"Because they tagged me when I was ten. Saying that my power would take me and them very far." he said nonchalantly. I shrugged.

"My name is Edward Masen by the way," he said with a crooked smile.

"Oh, your the son of my new therapist right? Dr. Masen??" I said.

He sighed, "Yep, thats me."

I smiled, "Don't hold it against yourself. At-least your parents have jobs. I live on the streets with my folks."

"How do you-" he began.

"One of my friends is a shape-shifter. When i borrowed the power i was able to shape-shift the clothes i was wearing as well." I explained not wanting to go in detail.

"Oh,"was all he said.

"Oh my name is Bella Swan." I said then walked off letting him get his schedule.

--

Sorry for the shortness

my attention span only goes for so long.

i hope you all like it so far. can you guess who the Vultures and the shape-shifter areis

infact... guess all the main characters powers

Alice-

Rosalie-

Emmett-

Jasper-

Jessica-

Lauren-

Jacob-

and i need help with the teachers names and power.

THANX!!


End file.
